19-2000
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: "I don't want to try too hard, Pen," Emily says. "Well," Garcia shrugs,"I'm afraid that's the only way he's gonna figure it out." SPEMILY awesomeness, read it, tell me whether you want a lemon or not! I'm on the fence.
1. Chapter 1

Garcia tiptoes to Prentiss' desk, then drags her to the bathroom, her heels dragging as she tries to stand and walk to follow the technical analyst."Garcia, what the-"

"Shhhhh! I have a piece of key information! You may just get a date with the boy genius!" Garcia drags them to a stall and locks it."Shut up and listen, Emily Prentiss."

Prentiss begins to retort, but just sighs, and puts her hear to the door of the stall.

"Hey, Derek," she hears Reid's voice in front of the bathrooms. Oh God, not this. As much as Emily Prentiss trusted Penelope Garcia, she regrets telling her about her feelings for Reid. She almost melts at the sound of his voice, her heart racing, automatically wishing that he was talking to _her._

"Sup, Pretty Boy?" Derek says, smooth and suave.

"Well, I got two tickets to the Gorillaz and I wanted to know if you liked them, maybe?" Reid says, and Prentiss smiles at the hopeful tone in his voice, not even listening to his words.

"Nope. But I think Prentiss likes them, she's into that indie rock stuff. Maybe you should ask her."

"Oh, um, yeah! I'll do that," he says, a smile on his face.

"Now," Garcia whispers."You, missy, are going to say yes and you guys are going to go kissy face. Understand?"

"I can't do it," Emily strains."I really like him, I really do, but I can't."

"Emily, I am going to throw you-" Garcia points out of the stall-"Out of that window right there. _If _you do not accept the date."

Emily huffs,"It won't be a date, but I'll go."

Penelope grins. She wasn't a gossiper, but she loved secrets, she loved being able to be trusted. She refused to break her promise to Reid and tell Prentiss about his affections towards her. She grins wider, thinking about how Derek fucks all of his women because of a bad break-up, way back, and how Hotch secretly wishes he never married Haley, or about how Rossi loves Pretty Little Liars, and all of the other secrets that she harbored.

"Good. And," she says, trying not to burst with happiness,"don't say it's not a date so fast. Now get out there, girly!" Prentiss nods. Penelope unlocks the door, and before Prentiss opens the door to the bathroom, she stretches her neck around the bend, looking in the mirror. Garcia pushes her, causing Prentiss to bump her head, and Penelope quickly opens the door, Prentiss still trying to refrain from yelping.

"Sweet lord," she hisses, right in front of Reid.

"Ouch," he winces,"looks painful. You okay, Prentiss?" He says, Emily recoiling at the fact that he doesn't call her Emily. She never called him Spencer, it was just that...there was no way to explain it. The one time he did say Emily, he stuttered on the "e" and tripped over the "m", blushing, and Prentiss felt some part of her get really warm and snuggly from happiness.

"Fine," she says, smiling. They both stand there, nodding, before Reid says,"I heard you like the Gorillaz."

"Love 'em."

"Cool," he gives a half-smile, one corner of his mouth raising."I, uh, have two tickets, for tomorrow night, do you think you'd like to go?"

"I, uh, sure! Yeah!" She smiles.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at eight." He smiles back, this time a full one.

"Great. See you later?"

He gives a quick nods and spins on his heel. As soon as his back was turned, Prentiss blows air into her cheeks from pain, then lets it out through her nose and sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily looks in the mirror once more, scared she looked too slutty or not slutty enough, or is this dress pretty enough? Does she have on enough blush? Is _she_ enough? Nothing's enough, nothing's enough, nothing's enough. Nothing's enough for Reid. She sighs. he'll be here any second and she's _still _second-guessing herself.

She shifts, and when she hears two soft knocks on the door, she sighs and makes her way down the stairs, trying to calm herself down. She takes a deep breath, then opens the door, just as Reid knocks again, and ends up hitting her square on the nose.

"Ow."

"Sorry!" Reid chuckles nervously, but Prentiss was too busy taking him in.

He had gotten a haircut and his hair was spiked in a mohawk style, and he had swapped out his actually cute sweater vest for a light blue button down, but he had kept the khakis, and swapped his contact lenses for his glasses. _Jeez,_Prentiss thinks,_ I have to get some of whatever he has to offer. Something._

"Ready?" He says, doing the same and looking her up and down, before meeting her eyes, smiling.

"Yup, let's go."

"It's a bit of a ride," Spencer says as he takes her hand and leads her down the stairs. Prentiss felt a certain emptiness when Spencer lets go of her hand. He opens the car door for her, and after she thanks him, he nods and gets in the driver seat. He immediately slides in a CD before he starts to drive.

"I can't wait for the concert," Spencer says, nearly bouncing out of his seat."I hope they play DARE, or at least 19-2000."

"19-2000 is, no contest, the best Gorillaz song ever. _Ever," _Prentiss agrees."So, what CD is this?"

"Just a mix," he shrugs,"Gorillaz, The Fratellis, Daft Punk, Vampire Weekend...stuff like that."

"Sweet. You have Get Lucky, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be a Daft Punk listener without it. It's...track..hm...I'll go with seven, might be wrong."

Prentiss skips through the songs, before landing on Get Lucky, track number seven.

_"She's up all night to the sun, I'm up all night to get some, she's up all night for good fun, I'm up all night to get lucky..."_

"Which one is 19-2000?"

"Nineteen," Reid smiles. Prentiss suspected it would be something in that sort.

"But of course." Prentiss smirks, skipping again until she reaches 19-2000.

_"The world is spinning too fast..."_

"I'm buying lead Nike shoes, to keep myself tethered, to the days I tried to lose. My mama said to slow down, you should make your own shoes, stop dancing to the music, of Gorillaz in a happy mood," Reid sings along with the song, tapping the steering wheel as well.

"Day, do-de bop," Prentiss sings too.

"Put it on shuffle," Reid says excitedly.

"Okay, let's see what we end up with..." Prentiss puts it on shuffle and presses the next button, to which the car responds by playing a Grouplove song.

_"Don't leave me tongue tied, don't say no goodbyes...don't leave me tongue tied, dooooooo-oooooooo-oooooo-oooooon't..."_

They both sit in silence, listening to the song, Reid with his knees on the steering wheel as he drives.

"Weird," Reid scoffs nervously after a while,"Sounds like a love song, and all day Morgan's been saying this is a date."

"What if I wanted it to be?" She says quietly.

Reid mumbles,"Could be." Reid shrugs as he stops at the red light, traffic ahead of them.

"Spencer, can you...can you kiss me? I know you probably don't want to, but it would only be once, I promise." Prentiss turns to him, only to have him lightly grab her chin and say,"I'm not a good kisser."

"I don't care." She puts her lips to his softly as his tongue gently demands entrance to her mouth, and when she opens her lips, his tongue gently dances with hers. She puts her hands on his shoulders and kisses him harder, before a car honks twice, causing them to jerk away from each other. As Reid starts to drive, Prentiss says,"Sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No," he says, blushing furiously."I know I wouldn't have."

Emily starts to ask, _why? Why would you want to ask me to kiss you, _before Reid pulls into a parking space and says,"C'mon, we gotta get some good seats."

**Soooooo? PLEASE, if you review, tell me if you want a lemon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Soooooooo we're on for the lemonz! This chapter? Maaaaaybe. Maybe nooooot.**

xXxXx

"Dude! That was awesome!" Spencer said, grinning from ear to ear, Gorillaz jelly bracelet on his arm.

"Totally! I can't _believe_ they played Kids With Guns so well," Prentiss says.

"Of course they did!" Spencer says,"He's Damon freaking Albarn!"

"Then they played DoYaThing and _everyone_ went fucking nuts," Prentiss says, trying not to jump out of her seat.

"Then...they played 19-2000, then the Soulchild remix, back-to-back. The remix was great," he giggles.

Emily smiles,"Wow, Reid, that was _awesome._ Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, E-Emily." He blushes, keeping his eyes locked on the street. Prentiss instantly melts at the sound of his voice."I'm sorry," he whispers, making her jump out of her thoughts."I should've called you Prentiss, I didn't mean to..." He pulls in front of her house, blushing furiously.

"No, it's okay. You can call me Emily, if you want, Reid."

"Okay. You can call me Spencer," he says, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Hey, um...do you wanna come in for some coffee?" Reid nods, looking her straight in the eyes as he turns the car off.

xXxXx

Prentiss was leaning back on the kitchen counter, coffee forgotten, kissing Reid furiously as she unbuttons his shirt and takes it off of him, running her hands along his chest and feeling him, stopping to run her thumb over his nipple, making him moan. She drags her lips down to his neck, nipping at his ear along the way.

"Emily," he says, this time huskily. It made her shiver."Emily, Emily, Emily...I...are you sure you're okay with this? On the first-"

"Shut up," she growls,"of course I am. Do you know how long I've waited for this? Please, Reid." He looks her in the eyes, holding his stare before she kisses him softly, then pulls back as the genius slides his hand up her thigh and dress, then kisses her once more. He pulls the fabric of her panties down, then teases her with the tips of his fingers. She hisses through her teeth,"Spencer." He finally slides two of his fingers into her, kissing her neck.

"Reid!" She cries out as he starts to pump his fingers in and out of her as she chants his name."Reid, oh God, Reid, yes, Spencer..." Not wanting to come this way, she unbuckles his belt and pulls his khakis down, then his boxers. He takes the sign correctly, so he takes his fingers out of her and replaces them with his throbbing manhood, pushing into her slowly as he sets her on the counter.

"Emily, oh God." He thrusts once, twice, then starts a rhythm. He thrusts faster, deeper into Prentiss as she digs her nails into his shoulder skin. He places his hands under her thighs, holding her legs up to go deeper.

"Faster, Spencer, please go faster," she pleads. He obliges by pushing faster as she tosses her head back, exposing her neck to Reid, who goes for it, nipping at the flesh.

"Emily..." he moans needily. He gasps and pulls out of her, coming at the same time as her. He rests his head on her neck as they both catch their breath.

xXxXx

Prentiss woke up in her bed to hear the shower, as well as her phone ringing. She answered it warily, blinking slowly."Hello?"

"Hello, hello, hello, Em," Garcia chirps."How was the date, hon?"

"Uh..." Just then, Reid kills the shower and steps out of the bathroom, towel around his waist.

"Emily?" He says."Please don't tell me we have to report to work."

"Garcia, can I call you, um, back? Like, later?" Prentiss babbles, while putting a finger up to Reid, shaking it.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Garcia gulps.

"Garcia, we can talk about this later." Prentiss says, trying to get the blonde off of the phone.

Garcia squeals,"You guys...you guys did the deed! Oh em gee! Come on, tell me! How many times did you-"

"Okay, bye-bye." Prentiss says, but before hanging up, she says,"Oh yeah, and don't you dare call JJ!"

"You bet your freshly fucked ass I am!" Garcia then hangs up, leaving Emily fuming.

"JJ, huh?" He chuckles.

"Worse. Garcia." Prentiss sighs, but smiles as she falls back onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Soooo. Was Emily pleased with Penelope's scheming?" Garcia asked, Prentiss standing in the doorway of Penelope's "lair".

Emily clears her throat, then leans in, grinning, saying,"Several times."

"Omigosh," Penelope squeals."Numbers, please."

"Seven...or so."

"Holy shit. he made you come five times?"

"Nooo. We had sex five times. Don't _even_ get me started on the number of times he made me come!" Emily tittered.

"Oooooooh my gosh! How?!" Penelope says, hands on her mouth.

"That, my friend, is confidential." Prentiss smirks.

"OMG!" Garcia says for the third time in the past five minutes. Garcia begins to pry it out of Prentiss, but stops when Reid walks by, coffee in hand.

He blushes, then waves,"Hi." Prentiss waves back.

"Hey, you. Come on over here, Miss Emily was just saying how sweet you were last night!" Garcia chirps.

Reid shrugs then walks over to the door of Garcia's office, sipping his coffee. They all stand in silence, Prentiss' left foot against the wall, until Garcia says,"So which one of you is gonna say 'last night was great'? Cuz that's why I called you over here, boy genius."

Before Prentiss can throw every piece of computer equipment Garcia had out of the window, Reid smirks,"Well, how about this: last night wasn't great, it was awesome."

"Wow, um, thanks," Emily says, and can't stop herself from turning pink. Reid gives her a nod and walks away, but before turning the corner, he says,"And, uh, the coffee machine is down, how about we go get some?"

"Coffee? I'd love that." Reid winks before turning the corner, and Prentiss follows him, all the while Garcia was asking frantically why coffee was so interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

"I really couldn't get what he was saying, because his English was just horrendous, so I yelled, 'what? I don't comprehend'. Then he said, 'your voice make down now', so I was like, 'did you just tell me to be quiet? How do you say back the fuck up in Russian?'" Reid laughs. Emily smiles, grinning like a fool.

"Your stories are so funny," she laughed, then leans over and kisses her lover."Not to mention, I just love hearing you talk. I could listen to you all day." Reid smirks at that and kisses her back, arms wrapped around her waist.

After the very innocent coffee, Reid and Prentiss found themselves at Reid's, the crickets chirping outside in the dark, twenty-five percent talking, twenty-five percent watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and the rest was just them nipping at each other's throats. They were under a blanket, cuddled up together with their shoes off. Prentiss was sucking and nipping at Spencer's neck, guaranteeing a bruise."Emily," he sighed. That set her off.

Emily got to his lips, sucking and kissing them. Emily could feel her panties sticking to her thighs from her wetness. She could feel her slick arousal in between her legs. She could feel everything coming to her at once, hitting her like a crashing wave. She unbuttons and unzips his pants, then feels his manhood through his boxers. He was so hard, and when she pulled the drawers down, his cock lay flush against his lean stomach. She throws the blanket off and immediately and tastes him, letting his come sit on her tongue before taking him whole in her mouth, moaning into him.

"Emily! God," he hisses through clenched teeth.

"Spence, you taste so good, baby." She moans. She licks his tip again and takes him even deeper. She was addicted to the salty sweet taste of him, the liquid coming from his gorging tip. Prentiss wanted to make him come, wanted to taste him before letting him fill her. "Please, Reid, come for me." Emily took him once more. He whimpered, bucking his hips."Emily, please..."She felt him tighten up, then hot streams of his liquids bursted into her mouth, and she swallowed them, feeling ecstasy wash over her.

"Ohhhh God, Emily, fuck..." She absolutely adored hearing her lover curse in pleasure. She rides out his orgasm, and as soon as he's done she straddles him, then takes her pants and panties off, sliding down on to his half-limp erection, both of them moaning in unison.

"Spencer, you're so fucking big!" She pants. She starts to move up and down on him again, hissing at the feel of skin on skin, the sound of their lovemaking scattering throughout the room."Reid! Reid, I'm-I'm-oh, jeez..." Nobody had ever made her come this fast. She felt her juices flowing out of her in a rushing stream, clenching her teeth. She fell next to him on the couch, panting.

"Spence?"

"Hm?" He sighs, wrapping his arm around her.

"19-2000 is the best song ever."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Play it."

Reid shrugs and brings his phone out, then sets it to 19-2000 and falls fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Prentiss woke up to her head leaned against Reid's, his soft brown curls against her straight brown hair. Johnny Flynn's The Wrote and The Writ played on Spencer's phone, which was on the charger. Spencer slept soundly, light snores coming from him. Emily grinned softly when his eyebrow twitched, then he nodded slowly and snuggled into Emily.

"Spencer?" Emily says, voice low."Baby, are you dreaming?"

Reid blinked his eyes until they opened, half-lidded and slowly flicking around the room.

"Why, good morning, Emily." Reid takes her cheeks in his hands and kisses her gently, smiling while doing so.

"Good morning, Reid," Emily says, kissing him.

"To answer your question, I was dreaming. I was in a contest to recite the numbers of pi, and I lost, somehow," he frowns.

"Don't get all hot and bothered. It was just a dream." Trying to comfort him, Emily cuddled with him and, together, they fell back asleep until their alarm rang to get up for work...

xXxXx

"Excuse me, ladies, but where in the blue _fuck_ is Prentiss and Reid?" Rossi hisses. The team, minus two, sat patiently at the conference room table.

"You're excused, cuz they should've been here, like, yesterday." JJ rolls her eyes.

Derek grinned,"I bet ya I know what they're doing."

Hotch frowned, but the rest of the team had a jolly good laugh.

xXxXx

"If Diane Young don't change your mind...baby, baby, baby, baby ride on time..." Reid sang skillfully, moving his hands while steering the car with his legs. All the while, Emily stared at him lustfully.

"I am going to do _unspeakable_ things to you when we get home," She smirks.

Reid slowly turns to her, trailing off his verse."I have a feeling that that doesn't equal to any good."

"But..." Emily bites her lip, ignoring him, her fingers working their way up from Spencer's knee to his thigh,"Why wait?"

Spencer chuckles nervously,"Whatcha doooooing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Next, she undoes his zipper, reaching into his boxers to find his shaft. As soon as her fingers touched it, she could feel that he was hard.

"Jeez, Reid," she breathes."It's barely been thirty seconds. Need a cold shower?" Prentiss chuckles.

"Uh-I-duh-" Reid stutters, before it was cut off with a moan. Emily had started to stroke his shaft, fingernails gently scraping against him.

He hisses,"Emily, please, please, please."

"Please what? Oh, you mean this?" She leans over and takes him deep in her mouth, making him whimper.

"Mmm...feels good...don't stop..." Emily was in awe. The genius could talk a mile a minute but couldn't form a full sentence at the first touch from her. Prentiss deep throats him again, leaving him bucking his hips and saying her name,"Emily!" She circles his tongue around his tip before moving her head faster then the last time, almost letting him out of her mouth before taking him again.

Reid could feel his orgasm coming quickly, in his gut, in his cock, in every part of his body."Emily, I'm so close. Oh, jeez!"

Nearing his orgasm, Reid slammed on the brakes, making Prentiss' head slam into the steering wheel.

"Fuck!" Both of them yelled at the same time, Spencer's fluids streaming all over the steering wheel and dashboard.

After Spencer had caught his breath, he noticed that Emily's head was bleeding.

"Oh, shit, baby!" He reaches into his glove compartment and pulls out napkins from Starbucks and putting them to her head, half tired from his orgasm."Are you okay? I'll get you to the hospital," he hisses.

xXxXx

"Ahem...so...how exactly did this happen?"

"Baseball game."

"Walked into a tree."

After that, the doctor and two BAU agents were silent.

"Mm-hmm. Separately, or...?"

"No."

"Yes."

The doctor sighs."So which one of you will tell the truth?"

"Here goes," Reid sighs."She was giving me head under the steering wheel, okay? I slammed on the brakes and she...sort of hit the steering wheel. There, you happy?"

"Oh. _Oh._ Haaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That is like, the funniest shit-"

"Please. Just give me some bandages." Emily sighs, face-palming.


	7. Chapter 7

_"That thong, th-thong thong thong..."_

"Can I listen to something else? Thong Song isn't that...erm..." Reid took one earphone out, pouting to Emily.

"Hold on," Emily hisses, scrolling through the list of Reid's music on his phone. Clicking on a song, she grins."This?

Reid puts the earphone back in, listening. It was Fitz and The Tantrums' Out of My League. He shrugs and pulls into the BAU's parking lot, turning off the car.

"More than just a dreaaaaaam." Reid sings, opening the door and snatching his phone."Thank you, madam."

"Whaaaat? Come on! I was just about to go through your texts."

"Uh, not." Reid snickers.

After JJ catches sight of the wrap around Prentiss' head, she pauses for a second, then doubles over with laughter as Emily blew air into her cheeks.

"Aaaaaahahahahahahahahaha! What? Lemme guess: You guys were fucking so hard that her head hit the headboard!" She points and starts laughing again."Garcia! Morgan! Come get a load of this shit!"

Spencer, smiling, rolls his eyes and goes to the elevator with Emily.

xXxXx

Movie night once again ended with kisses, the ever-rabid Cujo forgotten. Reid's shirt was tossed aside. "Mm, Reid, take them off already," Emily moaned wantonly as Reid let his hands roam down to her trousers.

"Right after your injury? Boy, you're on the wild side."

"Shut up and drill me already. Before I bite you," Emily giggles, already drunk after a few glasses of anything she could find in her kitchen.

"Bite me? Go ahead, I'll get you first!" Reid says, immediately going after her ear playfully. Emily squeals gleefully, laughing.

"Spence! Come on, seriously? What's the word for it...? I'm _horny,_ Spencer. _Horny._" She laughs at her word choice, amusing herself.

"You're wasted. Like, plastered." Spencer whispers hoarsely in her ear as he kisses her cheek.

"Sooooooooooooooooo? You act like we haven't done it before. Like, I'm super cereal. Cereal. Seri...ul. God damn it!" She laughs again, almost in hysterics.

"Emily, you know I love you, and I usually do whatever you tell me, but maybe it's just best that-"

Emily gapes, suddenly feeling as sober as all outdoors,"Waaaaaaaaaaaaait. What did you just say?"

Spencer scoffs,"Come on, you know I always follow your orders like you'll kick my ass or something."

Prentiss frowned,"No. You said...the 'L' word."

Stricken, Reid automatically thinks after a little while of silence,_Oh God. I messed this up. God damn it, I messed it up again!_ He always finds himself getting to attached to people, especially in his love life."I better go." He grabs his shirt off of the floor, buttoning it hastily.

"No, Spencer. Please. I...not yet, I just..."

"I understand, it's...I gotta pick up something from the library...y'know, they close at nine now." He shrugs."See you at work." He gives her a nod, then walks out of the door.

xXxXx

**Soooo before I go, just wanted to let you guys give your opinion...I want to make a story called Bull in a China Shop, but I can't because IDK if it should be Demily or Reid/Morgan! Help me!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Emily, I'm telling you, hit your head on the desk as much as you want, but you're not gonna die." JJ sighs. Emily starts to bang her head harder.

"Lemme give it a few more goes. It'll happen." Emily takes her head far back, then slams it down, making Garcia's tea spill.

"My tea!" Garcia gasps dramatically.

Emily sneers,"Go get another one and stop whining about it. This is work, we don't have time to play. Do you realize that people are dying out there, getting murdered? Our job is to fix this issue and you're crying for no reason. Go play Tetris or something."

JJ drops her jaw, while Garcia's lip begins to quiver.

"Just because you have trust issues doesn't mean act like this towards your friends! Humph," Garcia huffs."I'm outta here. 'Go play Tetris'...Jesus H Christ!" Garcia exits angrily, stomping.

"You fucking child," Emily hisses under her breath.

"Prentiss, stop it!" JJ yells."Go say something to Spencer! Jeez, you're being a colossal bitch, all over the fact that you can't say three simple words, that would _totally_ be true! I don't get it." JJ sighs sharply and follows after Garcia.

Emily continues to face-desk, repeatedly, until she feels hands sifting through her hair, pulling it into a loose ponytail.

"What's the matter, Mrs. Reiiiiid?" Morgan chuckles, then pulls a chair up to her desk.

"Yeah, right." Prentiss sighs heavily and rests her head in her hands."Morgan, I fucked up. Bad."

Derek smirks,"Well, PMS isn't _that bad._" Emily smiles and playfully hits Morgan.

"Come on. Really, I...Reid told me he _loved _me. And-I-I just sat there. Oh God, I wanted to say it so bad-"

"So why didn't you do that? I don't get it," Morgan shrugs.

Prentiss makes a face, still not meeting Morgan's eyes."Because...because..."

"You don't love him." After that remark, Morgan gets up to leave, before Prentiss says darkly, standing up as well,"I'm not finished with you."

Morgan turns around, just in time to see Prentiss' fist hurtling towards him.

xXxXx

"I love you, Reid. There's no denying it. I'm in love," Emily says. She smiled. She said it!

Now, if only she could stop saying it in front of the mirror...

Emily kicks her trash can over angrily, then plops on her bed. She couldn't go without hearing, feeling, _tasting_ him. Biting her lip, she grabs her phone and opens a new text.

_Can we please talk?_ She mulls it over before pressing send. Next, she gets down on her knees and sighs,"God, if you just give me a mulligan, I promise I won't fall asleep the next time Reid tries to make me read the Bible. Amen." As soon as she hears a vibration, she squeals and lies on her stomach on her bed, then opens it.

_I was just about to text you. I think we need to talk, too. Can I come over? _Her heart skipped a beat.

_Bring some condoms._ No, that won't do. _You're always welcome in my panties-I mean, house._ Nope._ Sure._ Bingo.

She sends the "sure" reluctantly, then looks down at the t-shirt and Yogi Bear underwear she had on. Oh, _hell _no. She dashes to her closet, desperately tossing clothes to the side to find something to wear. She settles on a sparkly crop top, with some jeggings and heels, right before the doorbell rings.

"I look suuuuuper slutty," she mumbles to herself before opening the door, barely letting a shy "hi" escape her lips before Reid clashes his lips into hers. They back themselves into the bedroom and onto the bed, lips still locked and bodies melting into each other.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk," she says breathlessly, looking him straight in the eyes for the first time since the night before.

"I do," he says, before kissing her again.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly."I really am, Spencer. I just-it's been awhile since I've commited like this. I didn't mean to hurt you, and...and..." She breaks down, crying and clutching onto him."I love you, okay? I just...I didn't know how to tell you, I swear, I do, I do, I do."

"I know, I know, please, Emily, it's okay." He wraps his nimble arms around her."Shhh, shhh. It's fine, Emily," he whispers. He kissed her neck, cheeks, whatever skin he could find.

"Reid," she whispers when he takes her top off and kisses down her body."Reid. More." He kissed further. He slid her jeggings down, but not her panties, teasing her and kissing the inside of her thighs. Finally, after a while, he takes her panties off and takes a tentative lick at her arousal, then licks again. He gently sucks on her throbbing clit, then moved his fingers to her opening and moved them just so to set her off."Oh, Reid," she bites her lip as he brought her closer to her orgasm, and as he moved his hands and mouth just so, she finally felt her orgasm crashing down on her."Spencer! Fuck!" She gasps as her juices came rushing out of her, both of them panting hard as Emily quickly pulled Reid's pants down, struggling to get his belt undone in her fumbling rush. After she gets his pants and his boxers down, she hungrily impales herself on him, hissing his name."Emily, God..." Reid moans as well. Next, after they catch their breath, they both start to buck their hips, trying to go deeper, faster.

"Mm...more, Spencer," she gasps once more at the feeling of him, so entranced with the movement of his hips. Soon, they both felt their orgasm coming onto them, Reid pulling out of her as he came. Prentiss came soon after, sighing and moaning in content.

As they lay next to each other on the bed, Prentiss asked, out of breath,"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna do just fine, aren't we?"

Reid nods and smiles, saying,"Yeah, we'll be juuuuust fine."


End file.
